


All Tied Up

by WanderingSoul7152



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A smol random oneshot that's kind of cheesy and pointless, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: Steven finds himself having trouble tying his bow tie, so Connie offers to do it for him.Why does that cause so many tears?





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small oneshot I really don't have a clue about. I wrote this up in a couple of hours and decided to release it. I hope you like it!

Steven stood in the bathroom fiddling with his bow tie. Because of the wedding and most importantly his mother's new identify, he seemed a bit on edge. Too much so that his palms were sweaty and his fingers shook violently.

 _Nerves and muscle spasms shouldn't stop me from being able to do a simple task!_ Thought Steven as a bead of sweat dribbled from his temple.

A knock from the door interrupted his first world problem.

“Steven, what's taking you? These flowers aren't going to arch themselves!” Amethyst's loud voice could almost cut the door in half.

He swallowed. Roses. They had roses. Not to mention they were pink. Not his best idea.

“Uuh- I'll be a sec! I just gotta-”

“People are already showing up dude!”

Already? The invites weren't for another hour, why were people coming now? Amethyst sighed.

“I'll just get Greg to help me.”

Dang! He didn't want to seem like he wasn't being helpful. He stopped with his tie to grab the doorknob, getting one last look in the mirror at himself.

Hair not changing into the color pink? Check. Eyes dark but mysterious as usual? Check. Diamond irises? Thank goodness no.

The door flew open, Steven rushing out.

“I'll help you! Amet-”

But she wasn't there. Appearing around the corner was Connie. She rose from the couch delighted to see him.

“Oh, hey Connie. Is everyone at the arch? I kind of thought it was a bit early for people to start arriving.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

She laughed nervously, “The invitations were about half an hour too early, so everyone rushed out to get things situated quickly.”

His eyes widened, he was supposed to be out there now. Stupid bow tie.

He sighed as his hands formed a Mudra. It was okay, he needed to stop stressing.

“Well, thanks to this tie I was all tied up! Ha, tie joke!”

She giggled, at least someone liked it.

“We gotta go Connie!” he turned for the door, “I'm going to get my dad to tie it for me and-”

“I can tie it for you, you know.”

She stood nonchalantly. He was surprised at how calm she was, considering all of what had subsided just a few days ago.

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to her.

“Oh! Wait, how do you know?”

He walked back towards her to have her take the tie in her hands.

She sighed, “When you live in as many places as I have, you learn some things.”

She performed the trick just as she remembered, but stopped midway and noticed something alarming.

“Steven, are these scars?”

He felt where her fingers gently traced his neck. One line, and then another, and then another.

He tried to remain calm, they were just regular scars. He collected them from so many fights.

“Yeah. I used to know how many I had, but after awhile I just lost count. It doesn't matter, does it?”

For someone like Steven it was just his life, but he was just a 14 year old kid. Why did he deserve this again?

She finished tying quietly. Why did she do that?

After a moment to collect her thoughts she spoke, “Of course it doesn't matter, it's just-”

He grew tense as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Why did she make him feel even more on edge?

“Connie?” he asked, just as a tear fell down her cheek.

She smiled sadly. “I'm sorry, Steven. I'm such a mess this week.”

He wipes away the next one that falls, and for some reason, he can't help but cry too.

He's crying. So much has happened and now he's finally crying.

She notices this, and cradles her hands beneath his cheeks, catching every tear that happened to fall.

“You're so strong, Steven. You can take so much without collapsing. But why now? Why are you crying now?”

He moves her hands from his face to hold them, looking at them as he speaks.

“It worries me when you cry, Connie. It worries me when you worry about me. Even when it's just a couple of scars, I worry.”

She can't help but stare at him. Steven was such an admirable friend, and one that wasn't afraid to show he cared.

If only-

“Hey you two, has the ceremony started without me?”

Ruby stood on the Warp Pad raising her eyebrows, receiving a giggle from Connie and an embarrassing shade of red from Steven.

“I love your dress, Ruby!” Exclaimed Connie.

“Thank you, but I think I'd like to get back to my wedding before we get to yours.”

Steven felt so awkward in that situation.

He took Connie's hand a led her out the door, telling Ruby to wait a few minutes before approaching the arch.

*Later that night*

As everyone gathered into their desired groups for conversation, Connie found herself with Steven.

She saw his tie had come undone, and him giving her a sheepish grin.

She smirked, “To think this all started with your bow tie,’ and began to re-tie it.


End file.
